Article 97: National Anthems- Reign of Saturn
URUGUAYAN: Orientales la Patria o la Tumba! Libertad o con gloria morir! Orientales la Patria o la Tumba! Libertad o con gloria morir! Es el voto que el alma pronuncia, Y que heroicos sabremos cumplir! Es el voto que el alma pronuncia, Y que heroicos sabremos cumplir! Que sabremos cumplir! Es el voto que el alma pronuncia, Y que heroicos sabremos cumplir! Que sabremos cumplir! Sabremos cumplir! Sabremos cumplir! Sabremos cumplir! Libertad, libertad Orientales! Este grito à la Patria salvó. Que a sus bravos en fieras batallas De entusiasmo sublime inflamó. Libertad, libertad Orientales! Este grito à la Patria salvó. Que a sus bravos en fieras batallas De entusiasmo sublime inflamó. De este don sacrosanto la gloria Merecimos: tiranos temblad! Tiranos temblad! Tiranos temblad! Libertad en la lid clamaremos, Y muriendo, también libertad! Libertad en la lid clamaremos, Y muriendo, también libertad! Y muriendo, también libertad! También libertad! También libertad! Orientales la Patria o la Tumba! Libertad o con gloria morir! Orientales la Patria o la Tumba! Libertad o con gloria morir! Es el voto que el alma pronuncia, Y que heroicos sabremos cumplir! Es el voto que el alma pronuncia, Y que heroicos sabremos cumplir! Que sabremos cumplir! Es el voto que el alma pronuncia, Y que heroicos sabremos cumplir! Que sabremos cumplir! Sabremos cumplir! Sabremos cumplir! Sabremos cumplir! *UZBEKISTANI: Serquyosh, hur o‘lkam, elga baxt, najot, Sen o‘zing do‘stlarga yo‘ldosh, mehribon! Yashnagay to abad ilmu fan, ijod, Shuhrating porlasin toki bor jahon! Oltin bu vodiylar - jon O‘zbekiston, Ajdodlar mardona ruhi senga yor! Ulug‘ xalq qudrati jo‘sh urgan zamon, Olamni mahliyo aylagan diyor! *VANUATAN: Yumi, Yumi, yumi i glat long talem se Yumi, yumi, yumi i man blong Vanuatu God i givim ples ia long yumi, Yumi glat tumas long hem, Yumi strong mo yumi fri long hem, Yumi brata evriwan! Yumi, Yumi, yumi i glat long talem se Yumi, yumi, yumi i man blong Vanuatu *VATICAN LATIN: O felix Roma – o Roma nobilis: Sedes es Petri, qui Romae effudit sanguinem, Petri cui claves datae sunt regni caelorum. Pontifex, Tu successor es Petri; Pontifex, Tu magister es tuos confirmans fratres; Pontifex, Tu qui Servus servorum Dei, hominumque piscator, pastor es gregis, ligans caelum et terram. Pontifex, Tu Christi es Vicarius super terram, rupes inter fluctus, Tu es pharus in tenebris; Tu pacis es vindex, Tu es unitatis custos, vigil libertatis defensor; in Te potestas. Tu Pontifex, firma es petra, et super petram hanc aedificata est Ecclesia Dei. Pontifex, Tu Christi es Vicarius super terram, rupes inter fluctus, Tu es pharus in tenebris; Tu pacis es vindex, Tu es unitatis custos, vigil libertatis defensor; in Te potestas. O felix Roma – O Roma nobilis. *VENEZUELAN: Gloria al bravo pueblo que el yugo lanzó, la Ley respetando la virtud y honor. ¡Abajo cadenas! Gritaba el Señor; y el pobre en su choza libertad pidió. A este santo nombre tembló de pavor el vil egoísmo que otra vez triunfó. Gloria al bravo pueblo que el yugo lanzó, la Ley respetando la virtud y honor. *VIET: Đoàn quân Việt Nam đi Chung lòng cứu quốc Bước chân dồn vang trên đường gập ghềnh xa Cờ in máu chiến thắng mang hồn nước, Súng ngoài xa chen khúc quân hành ca. Đường vinh quang xây xác quân thù, Thắng gian lao cùng nhau lập chiến khu. Vì nhân dân chiến đấu không ngừng, Tiến mau ra sa trường, Tiến lên, cùng tiến lên. Nước non Việt Nam ta vững bền. *YEMENI: Raddidi Ayyatuha 'D-dunya Nashidi Raddidihi Wa-a 'idi Wa-a idi Wa 'Dhkuri Fi Farhati Kulla Shahidi Wa'Mnahihi Hullalan Min Daw'i Idi Raddidi Ayyatuha 'D-dunya Nashidi 'Ishtu Imani Wa-hubbi Umamiyya Wa-masiri Fawqa Darbi Arabiyya Wa-sayabqa Nabdu Qalbi Yamaniyya Lan Tara 'D-dunya Ala Ardi Wasiyya. *ZAMBIAN: Lumbanyeni Zambia, no kwanga, Ne cilumba twange tuumfwane, Mpalume sha bulwi bwa cine, Twaliilubula. Twikatane bonse. *ZIMBABWIAN: Simudzai mureza wedu weZimbabwe Yakazvarwa nemoto wechimurenga; Neropa zhinji ramagamba Tiidzivirire kumhandu dzose; Ngaikomborerwe nyika yeZimbabwe. ' ' ' '